


Take It Off

by rogueshadows



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 17:43:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12090105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogueshadows/pseuds/rogueshadows
Summary: “Strip sabacc, since you two seem so confident,” Han answers daringly. Jyn laughs and Bodhi tries not to turn bright red. He’s never played strip anything and can’t imagine playing it withJynof all people (not that she isn’t gorgeous, quite the opposite actually). He doesn't think Jyn will agree to it anyway considering what a scoundrel Han is, but she smirks at the challenge instead of backing off.





	Take It Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saellys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saellys/gifts), [misskatieleigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskatieleigh/gifts).



> Beta read by misskatieleigh and saellys thankfully! #blessed

Bodhi feels thrilled at the sound of Han and Luke’s protests when he lays down the winning spread, the Idiot’s Array he’d been working up to for rounds finally paying off. Luke just shakes his head,looking forlornly at his own cards.

“I’d swear you were cheating, but I know every trick in the book,” Han says, looking impressed.

“How the hell did you get two in a row? That’s impossible,” Luke groans, looking incredulous. Bodhi just shakes his head with a laugh. Playing with people for the first time is always the best because they somehow always underestimate him.

“I just got lucky I suppose,” Bodhi teases, unable to keep the smug grin off his face as he collects his winnings off the table. He hears Jyn laugh from the doorway and wonders how long she’s been watching the game unfold. He wants to ask about her mission, but she’s surely had enough of that in Draven’s debriefing. She smiles over at him and he grins back in response, having missed her more than he realized. 

“Hey Jyn, I didn’t know you were back on base yet, care to join us?” he asks,gesturing to the deck in his hand. Playing cards with Jyn is always fun because she’s so skilled herself. He likes the challenge almost as much as he likes showing off.

“I’m not sure if it’d be fair to these two,” she says, only half joking. Han is right to look wary.

“I’m not getting hustled again, I don’t have enough credits left,” he says though he doesn’t move to leave, taking a long draw of his drink. If he knows Han he knows he can be talked into another round. Luke however appears to have lost focus, instead eyeing Wedge where he stands across the room. The two have been subtle as a brick at flirting during flight drills and Bodhi snorts.

“I think Luke was going to leave anyway,” Bodhi teases. Luke blushes at Bodhi’s knowing look before taking the out.

“I was thinking of turning in, actually, you should take my place in the game,” he says before he unsubtly finds his way to Wedge’s side. Jyn shrugs and takes his spot at the table. Her combat boots knock against Bodhi’s feet and he makes a mock annoyed face as she smiles. 

“We don’t have to play for credits if you’re too tapped out,” Bodhi says, turning to Solo.

“There should be some stakes, I’m not that insecure about my skills,” Han answers stubbornly. Bodhi shrugs willing to let him wager whatever he wants and secretly hoping he bets some of the Corellian brandy he’s seen stored on the Falcon. Jyn looks nonplussed as she takes the cards from Bodhi and reshuffles them.

“What did you have in mind?” she asks and Bodhi wonders if it was a mistake as the smuggler gets a mischievous look on his face. 

“Strip sabacc, since you two seem so confident,” he answers daringly. Jyn laughs and Bodhi tries not to turn bright red. He’s never played strip anything and can’t imagine playing it with _Jyn_ of all people (not that she isn’t gorgeous, quite the opposite actually). He doesn't think Jyn will agree to it anyway considering what a scoundrel Han is, but she smirks at the challenge instead of backing off.

“Um, you up for that?” Bodhi asks, trying not to sound mortified.

“What the hell, I’d rather lose clothes than wager rations,” she says, clearly not thinking much of it. She looks confident and relaxed for once, they rarely get down time like this and he doesn’t want to spoil it by being a prude. It’ll be a nice story to say they literally beat the pants off of Han Solo at least.

“Then I guess I’m in too,” he confirms. Han looks far too thrilled and Bodhi hopes this isn’t a terrible mistake. Bodhi tries not to let the nervousness he feels show, deciding that if he can just focus on the game then it won’t be a big deal. His first draw is kind of a bust which distracts him enough. He looks over to Jyn’s determined face and smiles, even when he’s not sure he can read her she’s always fun to play against. He bluffs and calls and when they place all their cards out the number modulators blessedly keep his present score of 22. He wins easily over Han’s bust and Jyn’s 18.

“Since there isn’t a pot really I guess I’ll just put this in for the bomb out,” Han says putting a shoe in the center of the table. Jyn laughs and takes a swig of her drink before removing the scarf from around her neck and putting it in too.

“Extra layer advantage,” Han grumbles even as Bodhi breathes a sigh of relief. The good start carries through for the next few rounds, Han and Jyn losing socks and shoes in the process and keeping the game innocent thus far. Bodhi has to reshuffle half way through and conversation comes easy with how much bullshit Han talks.

“Where’s that partner of yours anyway, Erso? I owe him a drink for bailing me out on Corellia last month,” he asks. Bodhi snorts, knowing that episode had been a mess Cassian would probably rather forget than be thanked for.

“Only to maintain his cover, Solo. Cassian is finally sleeping, upon threat of death. He never rests when we’re away,” she complains. Bodhi knows how true that is, but also knows how much of a hypocrite Jyn is.

“Sounds like someone else I know,” Bodhi says, laying out the cards to count them into hands. She shakes her head not looking at all chagrined.

“That’s different. I’ve never slept well on ships,” she justifies, which is still really a half truth but he lets it go easily as he deals. He fondly remembers finding Jyn curled up in his own X-Wing one morning after a mission, how comfortable she’d looked despite the cramped space. She’d never explained how she wound up there, now that he thinks about it. 

The winning streak coupled with the warm memory makes him let his guard down. Han lays down his cards grinning smugly that he’s knocked Jyn and Bodhi out for once. Bodhi figures he can stand to lose his goggles fairly enough but Jyn tugs off her shirt in a fluid motion, flipping Han off after for whatever comment he makes. His mouth goes dry at the sight of the flimsy tank beneath. He’s seen her in it before, around the dark base when they both couldn’t sleep, but now in the open light of the rec room it appears translucent. He blatantly does not stare as he goes to pull off his goggles with a cough. Jyn tilts her head at the move as he places them in the pot, fixing him with a look.

“Those so don’t count as clothing, a little solidarity?” she complains and as much as he blushes he follows her lead like always. He pulls his shirt off, half thinking of the burns up his side and feeling more insecure than he cares to. It isn’t like Jyn hasn’t caught him without a shirt in the middle of the night before, he tries to reason. Han whistles at him and Bodhi rolls his eyes, snapping back into reality.

“Let’s get on with it, I plan on winning this back shortly,” he says. But the feel of the cool air and the glances he can’t stop shooting at Jyn’s bare shoulders, not daring to look _further_ , have him losing again. He lets out a frustrated groan at the flicker of numbers before him. Jyn folds too not looking overly worried. She stands and slides off her pants off and rolls her eyes at Han’s waggling eyebrows.

Han, the good for nothing, has only lost his shoes, vest, and shirt so far and there’s only one round left. The only way to win everything back this late is to get pure sabacc with a double bomb out. Considering the game so far, Bodhi somehow doubts the Force is on his side. Jyn clears her throat and he realizes he still has to take his pants off too. After the initial wave of anxiety, he stands without ceremony and pulls them off, revealing standard issue briefs that are entirely too thin. He sits quickly and trying to feel less exposed as his face heats. He looks up and Jyn is shooting daggers Han’s way and he wonders what off-color comment or gesture he’s missed now. 

The final hand of the game is needlessly drawn out with bluffing. Han refuses to let the game die already, reveling in the fact that he has such a good chance of beating Bodhi for once.

“I can’t believe I get to see you lose for once Rook, I wish I had a camera,” he says smugly.

“Fat chance, Solo,” Bodhi answers, “besides, it’s not over yet. Why don’t you call?” He tries to figure out how good or bad the hand is from Han’s reaction but the man just laughs. 

“Even you can’t read me that pointedly, kid,” he says. Jyn for her part has been quiet brewing something, he hopes she has something up her sleeve to beat Solo. The hope is rewarded as the cards are finally set out.

“Count em and weep boys,” she says with a victorious grin. Han curses his own overblown hand at the sight of Jyn’s pure sabacc and Bodhi sighs at his own null cards, he’d gambled on a shift and it hadn’t paid. Jyn gladly collects the clothing in the center and Bodhi realizes she means to keep them, mostly to annoy Han. Still, it’s going to be an embarrassing walk back. Han makes to leave but Jyn stops him.

“Oh, I think it’s only fair that you walk back in your underwear too,” she says sweetly. Han raises his eyebrows at the request.

“You know if you wanted to get me naked I can think of better ways,” he says and she looks unimpressed holding out her hand expectantly for his pants. 

“Fine fine, it was real nice playing with you too, Jyn. Don’t see you making hotshot lose the undies there,” he mutters as he undoes his belt. Bodhi must be bright red at the suggestion with how his face has heated. 

“Um, I mean,” he says, sounding strangled until Jyn takes pity on him with a smile.

“Don’t worry, you’re good as is.” He feels her eyes on him still and the embarrassment is getting too much. Han dumps his pants onto the pile in Jyn’s arms breaking the awkward moment.

“Enjoy em, sister,” he says before he takes off in only his underwear. Bodhi has a feeling it’s not the first time he’s had to make his way through the base in such a state so he’ll probably get over the annoyance. With Han gone Bodhi stands to go too as Jyn pulls on her own pants, the spoils of victory. He covers himself awkwardly and wonders if it’s worse to inch out of the room or just make a sprint for it when she throws him his pants.

“Don’t tell Han,” she says and he remembers why he missed her so much.

“Thank you,” he says slipping them on as quick as he can without making a fool of himself. He looks up and she’s wearing his shirt instead of her own. He tries to look put out but finds himself laughing at the sight of his oversized sweater on her slight frame.

“I can’t let you go completely scot-free,” she says, “besides, it’s more comfortable than mine.” It’s one of his softest and most worn in shirts so he can’t blame her. He doesn’t argue and they shuffle out of the room together. The hallway breeze chills him a bit as they walk and wraps his arms around himself, thankful that his room is so close. He knows for sure they won’t be playing this version of the game when they move to the new base on Hoth.

“It’s not that cold,” she says with a laugh, “don’t try to guilt me.”

“Says the one wearing my nice warm shirt,” he complains light heartedly.

“Oh please, you’ve claimed your fair share off me in the past. I still miss that porg plush.” He laughs remembering the win and feeling a bit embarrassed that the stuffed creature is still on his bed. 

“You can visit him while I grab a shirt, that is, if you want to stick around?” It’s not too late yet and as fun as the game had been he’s missed catching up with her one on one. She nods and replies gladly. “I was going to ask the same.”

\---

They reach his room and he raises the lights before going to grab something from the closet. He slides on a t-shirt and goes to leave the room to change pants as Jyn flops onto his bed as if it were her own.

He dresses in the fresher and lays down beside her once she’s settled, pushing her over playfully to make room. Her warmth at his side is grounding but she’s too quiet. He looks over and without the game there as a distraction she seems lost in thought. She and Cassian always beat themselves up after long missions, no matter the outcome. He shifts onto his side to face her better and can tell she’s trying to cover whatever’s bothering her by the tenuous smile she shoots him.

“So, how was the mission really?” He asks because he knows she won’t offer otherwise, always sparing him the anxiety. She shifts onto her side to mirror his position, toying with the hem of the long sleeves around her wrists. 

“Difficult,” she admits with a grimace. Bodhi waits for her continue, sees how at war with herself she is over opening up. She tells him the details sparingly, how it was supposed to be a short mission, how their contact was shot in front of them and how things had only gotten worse from there. They’d confirmed the existence of the weapons factory on Kuat and been left with nothing else despite their attempts to find a new contact. She describes her frustrations with command, how they hadn’t let her sabotage the factory on the spot much to her annoyance.

“We got the intel and got out, I just hope it’s enough,” she says with a sigh. Jyn was usually so sure of herself that it feels wrong to see her doubtful. He doesn’t know if anything he says will make her feel better but tries. 

“It’s enough to me that you’re safe,” he says not quite getting out what he’d like to say, how proud he is, how much it hurts when she’s away and in danger. He wishes they could just rest for once so that the ache in her eyes would fade. 

“It’s something,” she responds quietly and Bodhi half regrets pushing her to talk when she’s supposed to be relaxing. He rests a hand on her arm which finally focuses her eyes on him. She takes a shaky breath and smiles in assurance that she’s okay. 

“Want to watch a holo?” he asks and she nods, grateful for the change of subject. They settle against each other and he feels relieved as the tension draws from her body. 

“Wedge sent me this so I can’t vouch for the quality,” he warns, logging into the datapad to start the projection. It starts and plays out about as ridiculous as he’d expected, good fuel for them to joke back and forth. 

A ways in he turns to read her reaction to a particularly bad scene only to find she’s fast asleep. Quietly he turns off the holo, shifting as little as possible not to disturb her. He cautiously rests his arm over her stomach to get more comfortable, not breathing until he’s sure he hasn’t woken her. He only lets himself watch her a moment, how calm she looks in sleep makes him feel safe too. He shuts his eyes and falls asleep soon, far easier than usual.

\---

The sound of Jyn’s comlink beeping and buzzing in her pocket blares through their restful state far too early in the morning. He groans and turns his face into his pillow as she curses and pulls it out to answer. He already misses the warmth of her arms looped around him as he listens to her murmured conversation, with command presumably from her tone. He wishes he could fall back to sleep, he’s tense though, wondering what’s gone wrong and if Jyn needs to leave so soon after she got back to base. He hears her say she’ll be to the hangar soon and forces himself to get up so he can use the fresher and brush his teeth. If she’s leaving at least he can see her off this time.

When he comes back she’s pulling her boots on, looking a bit worn out still but determined. She tips her chin up as she finishes lacing them and smiles sardonically.

“The Empire never sleeps,” she says. He shakes his head, rubbing a hand over his face and into his hair. For all the world he wishes she could call and beg off the trip a while longer. 

“Maybe you and Cassian should stop being so good at your jobs, you’d actually get some rest for once and I wouldn’t have to worry,” he jokes; real nerves hum behind the words though. She stands to go and he notes she hasn’t bothered to change out of his shirt. He wonders if he’ll get it back without bloodstains and feels his anxiety spike at the intrusive thought. 

He looks down and tries to steady his breathing, to reassure himself so he won’t upset her. When he looks up she’s crossed the room. She gently tilts his chin up with a hand and her fingertips linger a moment. 

“We’re so good that we’ll be back in no time,” she says stepping into his space. He smiles shakily at the assurance and she returns it before pulling him into a hug. He keeps her as long as he can until her comm buzzes in her pocket signaling the ship is ready and Cassian is waiting. She steps back and gathers her things and he stands awkwardly by the door, wondering if he should walk her down to the hangar. She comes close and touches his arm gently, meeting his eyes with an indescribable look before taking him by surprise. She crowds in close and he almost questions it only to be cut off by the warm press of her lips against his own. He melts into it in the briefest of moments until she pulls away.

“Jyn,” he says, his voice sounds awed even from the innocent kiss and he’s embarrassed. She laughs and it’s a beautiful sound. He doesn’t know what he wants to say, how surprised he is and yet how easy this all feels, how familiar she already is in his arms. He buries his face in her shoulder and she threads a hand into his unruly hair drawing him even closer. 

“Bodhi,” she says back, teasing but not unkind. He wants to pull back and look at her but her hand is so gentle as it combs through his hair. She’s so calm and he will never understand how but it makes him calm too. She leans down and kisses the crown of his head as her hand slides to his shoulder.

“I have to go,” she says with regret. She doesn’t push him away but he lets go, taking a step back just to look at her better and get a hold of himself and whatever this is between them. At a loss for words he nods, not wanting to burden her with how much he wants her to stay.

“I’ll be back soon,” she promises, looking radiant with hope gazing back at him.

“Okay,” he breathes and as insubstantial as it is she looks fond. She kisses his cheek smoothly and is gone out the door before he can think to say anything more.

“Okay,” he repeats to the empty room before getting dressed, already counting the moments until she returns. 


End file.
